Bella Swan and the House of Misfit Vampires
by MILEYlovesEMMETTandALICE
Summary: Edward leaves...she ends up with seven guy vampires... the Cullens show up again.... not your typical Edward leaves story. better summary inside. hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Background info. Edward left, Bella became Cationic and Jacob imprinted on some other girl. Tanya's family came looking for the Cullens and came upon Bella. Bella tried to kill herself so Tanya changed her. Victoria came around and created a small army. The Voltouri showed up and killed all but seven. Bella was able to get those seven from the Voltouri using her manipulating power. They were all very different but got along all the same. Twenty years later they're living in Forks and guess who shows up? Take a wild guess.

BPOV

"Stephen! Stephen come here now! There is some kind of contraption staring at me!" Stephen appeared. "Don't worry Bells, it's just Fredrick."

"What the hell is a Fredrick?"

"It's a robot I built; I named him after Fredrick because he reminded me of him."

Fredrick appeared on my other side clearly offended. "That looks nothing like me!"

"Yes it does, it had your nose!" Stephen blurted out.

"Well I want it gone."

"Come on Bells, what did it do to you?"

"It stares at me funny."

"Yeah I agree with Bella, and it does not look like me nor does it have my nose!"

"Either way, nose aside, I want it out of my house in 5…4…3…2…"

"Okay, okay it's gone." Stephen picked it up and left.

"Now, Fredrick, tomorrow, try to be nice to people."

"I will, gosh, I throw a slice of pizza at one kid and I'm suddenly evil."

I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the garage and into the living room. Greg was poking Cosmo and Cosmo had a death look on his face. Cosmo had his Ipod ear phones in.

"Greg I'd watch it, Coz has that look in his eye."

"Which one? The 'I think I need to go cut myself look, or the 'I hate the world' look?"

"He has the 'I'm going to turn around and rip you limb from limb if you don't stop poking me' look."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Look at these pecks!" He flexed his muscles and Cosmo made a run for it.

"Greg, why don't you go measure your muscles or pick out your outfit for tomorrow?"

"Because I still have eight hours until we have to leave the house to go."

"Where's Rico?"

"Where do you think? Sleeping under a rock or something."

"Be nice, the only reason he has to hide to sleep is because you drive him crazy."

"Well normal vampires don't have to sleep."

"Well no one ever said any of us were normal vampires."

"I'm perfectly normal!" he struck this seriously gay looking pose. He had his chest puffed out and his hands on his hips with his chin in the air.

"You keep thinking that."

I made my way up stairs to my room so that I could start getting ready. It was our first day back from winter break. I looked through my closet throwing things around as I decided against wearing them. There was a very light tapping noise at my closet door. I turned around to see Tony staring at me shyly.

"Umm, Bella, Greg and Fredrick are throwing eggs at each other."

"Oh, Tony, could you tell them to stop?"

"I tried, they ignored me."

"then go get in front of them and make them stop."

"But I might get hurt."

"Okay, give me a second and I'll go fix them."

"wow, Bells, you're brave."

"Can you go find Rico and wake him up?"

"Sure."

Tony disappeared. He was so scared of everything. I don't' see why though, he's a vampire, nothing can hurt him. oh well, we're working on it with him.

Around seven we all left the house taking separate cars. I had Cosmo in my car and we listened to My Chemical Romance the whole way to school. If I had anyone else in the car they're be screaming telling me to turn it off. When we arrived in the parking lot something seemed to have Greg quite upset but I just blew it off because it could have been anything.

First period was the same as usual. Second period I had with Cosmo, Greg, George, and Rico. Rico was asleep as soon as the bell rang and Greg was glaring at the door like it was going to bite him or something.

When the door opened a few minuets later I thought nothing of it and returned to doodling in my note book. A few seconds later I was hit with an all too familiar smell and my heart sank when someone sat down next to me.

His eyes met mine and they were filled with joy, sadness, confusion, and so many to her emotions at the same time. I turned my head to face the other direction as soon as I was able to break his stare.

_Edward._


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Being here, it brought back so many painful memories. It was almost too much to bear. Knowing this was where we had lived. I had seen her smile and felt her warm touch in this very room so many times. And then the thought of her being held in another man's arms the way I never could. It crushed me. I sank to the ground with my head in my hands sobbing dry sobs. There was a light tap at the door and then Alice came in.

"Hey, are you ganna come with us today?"

"Yes, I'll be down in a minuet." The whole family feared I would get like this upon our return. They said if it ever got too much to bear that we would leave. They just had two conditions, I don't go to the Voltouri, and I don't leave them again. Esme was probably the most scare I'd leave again. I got up and made my way down stairs. we all got into the Volvo and I drove us to school. I had learned to block out everyone's thoughts.

First period was boring, I had that class with Alice and she seemed worried yet excited. When I tried to hear her thought she had them blocked. Second period rolled around and I got to class late. I almost had another break down. it was one of the class me and Bella had together. I managed to get in. I almost walked right back out though. Then I wanted to scream and jump for joy. There she sat in the back of the class room, like always. she wasn't paying any attention. The only seat open was one next to her. I walked back and sat down and just stared at her in awe.

I turned my head before I did something irrational. The whole hour all I could think of was the goddess sitting next to me. oh how I wanted to reach over and hold her in my arms. I knew I couldn't though. There's no way she can't be taken. Wait… why is she sitting in a high school class room looking exactly like she did twenty years ago? Wait, no, it can't be. I dared to take a peak towards her. it's true. She's a vampire. But how? No! I leave her in hopes she lives a normal human life but no, she has to find more monsters.

But I'm happy. She's here, she's still as beautiful as ever, and she's probably taken. Damn it! why the hell am I so dumb! I needed to leave the room.

"Mr. Nelson, I don't feel well, can I go to the nurse?" I asked. He nodded and I pratically ran out of the class room. I ran straight to my car and turned on the stereo. I banged my head against the steering wheel until I couldn't feel my body. I felt numb. I life sucks. At lunch she'll probably be all over some other guy.

"I hate my life… I hate my life… I hate my life… I hate my life…." I repeated over and over. I don't know how much later but there was a tap on my window. I looked over at the passenger side window. Bella was smiling and frowning all at the same time. I rolled down the window.

"Hello."

"hi, can I talk to you?"

"yes, of course." I leaned over and opened the door and she got in. she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at me.

"You're back."

"Yes, and you're still here."

"Yes I've only been back a few months though. Edward, really, I don't know how I'm going to be able to deal with this."

"With what? Does your boyfriend hate me? or do you hate me?"

"Edward I don't have a boyfriend. And I could never hate you. Why did you come back?"

"Because my family wanted to, it's been hard the past few days though."

"why?"

"having to live in the house, having to be here, having to sit next to you and think I could never protect you form what I am. I could never hold you in my arms like I used to, fearing that you've found someone new and I would have to see you with him."

"Edward, why would you fear that stuff? do you want me to just sit around waiting for you never getting over you?"

"No, I want to you to move on. I'm still just as in love with you Bella. It would kill me to see you in another man's arms." She smiled up at me and then crawled into my lap resting her head on my chest.

"Edward, don't worry, I've never loved anyone else. I've never moved on. I've been here waiting." If I could have I could have cried. I wrapped my arms around her and held onto her like there was nothing else in the world. she turned so that she was sitting sideways in my lap and could wrap her arms around my neck. She looked in my eyes and I looked in hers. Her heartbreaking eyes. I ran my fingers up and down her spine. She reached up and pressed her lips to mine softy. This kiss was so different than any other kiss we'd ever shared. This wasn't cautious. We passed every boundary I'd ever set. It was a real kiss.

once she pulled away she rested her head against my chest and sighed.

"I've really missed you."

"I've missed you more."

"We should probably go to class now."

"Yeah, I don't want to get a referral on the first day."

We got out and walked to our third period class together. We walked into the class and five guys started glaring at me. all five had dark golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

We entered the room and I averted my eyes from my brothers

We entered the room and I averted my eyes from my brothers. I knew they'd be pissed. Well, maybe not George, he probably hasn't caught on yet, but when he does, he'll be pissed too. I pulled Edward to the back of the room and started banging my head on the desk. After about the tenth bang a pale white hand appeared where my forehead was supposed to make contact with the desk.

"Edward, why are you stopping me from trying to cause myself a headache?"

"Because you're starting to scare me, and why are those guys glaring?" I didn't even need to look up to know he was talking about my brothers. I looked up and there were four heads glaring at us. The teacher started the class thus ending our conversation. A perfectly folded piece of paper appeared on my desk.

I opened it to reveal perfect penmanship. _Why are those guys glaring at us? _I wrote my reply simply, explain later. I re-folded the note and threw it back. He gave me a questioning look. The teacher called on him for an answer drawing some of his attention away from me. He answers and quickly returned his attention to me. He looked worried so I forced a smile. Class was boring; same old subject. Every few minuets I'd get a glare form one of the guys. The bell rang and me and Edward made our way to my locker.

"Hey I need to run to the library before class so you go ahead with out me."

"Alright, see you later."

"See ya Hun."

He turned and looked at me funny. "When did you start calling me Hun?"

"Ermmm, now…?"

"Okay then…."

He walked away and I made my way to the library quickly trying to avoid all the girls who think I'm their friend. They all talk about me behind my back, everyone knows that. As I expected the guys were all there waiting. They were in our usual spot: behind the romance section and between humor and Sci-Fi.

"EXCUSE ME!! WHAT IS _HE _DOING HERE?! BACK! AGAIN!?"

"Calm down Greg! His family moved back and I... you know what… I'm not doing this. I'll see you guys later." With that I walked out and towards my next class.

That class was with Edward and we passed notes about everything the other had missed in the past twenty years. I told him about the guys and he was rather accepting. We had almost every other class together, except drama. He didn't know about my drama life. He didn't know I could act of sing. I don't want him to know either. I don't know why I don't want him to know, I just don't. After eighth period we walked out to his car. I put a note on one of the guy's cars so they wouldn't worry. They were going on a two day hunting trip (which would probably only last a few hours since they know about Edward).

As we drove though Forks at top speed I watch the trees fly by blindingly fast. We pulled into my driveway and Edward was at my door before I had time to move. Even though I was a vampire I was still slow. And I still tripped a lot. We made our way up the steps and I saw Edward looking around.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this, I mean you always liked things so low-key."

I giggled, "Yeah, well when you live with seven boys its best to get a very large house. On some days I get as far away as possible."

"Very smart."

"Okay rather than sitting in a car can we go in?" I asked.

"Sure led the way, it's your house."

We walked up to the house and I opened the door and walked in. he shut the door after he came in. I walked into the kitchen and started looking for something to eat. As I dug through the refrigerator I felt his confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked skeptically.

"Looking for food." I said with a smile. I was going to toy with him a bit.

"Why, you don't eat."

"Why wouldn't I eat?"

"Because you're a vampire."

"So what? You ate pizza that once, remember?"

"So you're saying you eat food for the heck of it?"

"No of course not silly! I have to eat. Although I'm a vampire I still need food, sleep and other human necessities. I can also blush still."

"That's... interesting me suppose. I mean... okay that's just fricken weird!"

"Thanks I feel so loved."

"You are, very, very, very loved. I'm sure the rest of the family is dieing to catch up with you. And Esme and Carlisle will be ecstatic to find out you're here."

"Yeah. Hey can I ask you a... favor of sorts?"

"Sure anything."

"Umm, I know this sounds crazy but, do you think that maybe you could sneak into my window at night? Like you used to? You know for old time's sake?"

"I was going to do it even if you didn't ask."

"Oh so you were going to be a stalker?" I asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe, I mean if stalkers turn you on I'd be the best damn stalker you'd ever seen."

"Keep it in your pants!"

"Aww but it's been stuck there for 128 years!"

"Oh you pervert!"

"You like it."

I blushed because, secretly, it was kinda hot. He was never like this before. "How would you know?"

"I just do." he came and stood in front of me.

"Well what else can you tell about me?"

"I can tell that right now you want to drag me up stairs and have crazy passionate sex with me."

"Damn you're good!" I said with a laugh. He laughed too at my sarcasm. Too bad I serious.

"You were serious weren't you?"

"You want it too."

"Hell yeah I do! Remember it hasn't been used in 128 years!"

"Well you know I don't think I'm completely sure maybe you should persuade me."

"Oh I will." he pressed his lips to mine. After a second things started to heat up and he picked me up and started towards my bedroom.

Dun dun dun! A cliffy! Will Edward and Bella make it up stairs to her bed? Will there be a lemon in the next chapter?! Review and find out.


	4. quck little favour

Alrighty everyone

Alrighty everyone. I have a poll on my profile as of now and I would like everyone who wants to see this story or any of my other stories to vote. I will probably only continue the top two or three votes. I would really appreciate it if you voted. Even if you don't review or what ever at least vote to keep the stories going. Also I have two ideas for new stories so read the summaries on my profile then vote. Please and thank you.

Always appreciating your support,

Morgan

OKAY NOW ITS ON MY PROFILE SO GET TO IT MT FRIENDS!!


	5. Chapter 4

EPOV

BPOV

When he got to the top of the stairs he put me down but pressed me against a wall. I quickly started pulling his shirt off him. Thank god for button down shirts. I heard as each button popped off and hit something before landing on the ground. I kissed his neck and sucked on his pulse point, or where it would have been should he have had a pulse. He placed his hands on either side on me but because I was shorter they were kind of above me. His eyes closed and he moaned as I continued sucking on his neck.

As soon as the offending article of clothing was removed he was left in just a white tank top and his pants. He ripped off my shirt and threw it somewhere. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he continued towards my bedroom. When we got there he threw his tank top off and me on the bed. I giggled as I landed and scooted back until my head was on the pillows. He pounced on me and growled although a smile played at his lips.

"Oh I'm terrified of the scary monster."

"I'm going to having you screaming soon enough." Damn Edward can talk dirty!

His lips crushed to mine and I moved my hands to his belt. After getting rid of it Edward disposed of my bra. His hands moved from my waist up to my breasts and I moaned his name loudly.

"Edward!"

"Yes love?" he whispered in my ear; his voice thick with lust.

"That... feels amazing!" I managed to get out. He chuckled and his lips moved from my neck down my chest. No doubt by now my breathing was heavy and loud. I couldn't quite tell because I was too focused on what Edward was doing with that amazing tongue of his. I closed my eyes and bit my lip holding back the moan building deep in my throat. I felt Edward's lips leave my chest and then return right under my ear.

"Open your eyes Bella." I opened my eyes and his face was mere centimeters from my own. "I want to see you beautiful eyes when I fuck you senseless." He whispered before kissing my lip swollen lips. I felt the blush creepy up my cheeks and I couldn't fight the moan that escaped my lips into his mouth. "That's my new favorite sound." He whispered in my ear when he finally pulled away.

I regained some control and decided I wanted to torture him now. I pushed him over so I now straddled his waist. I placed little kisses and bites all over his chest as I made my way down. I swirled my tongue around his belly button then blew on it causing him to shiver under me. When I reached the waist line of his boxer I smiled up at him before tracing the skin by the fabric. I took the silk between my teeth and slowly started to drag it down.

When I grazed the tip of his, now rock hard, cock he moaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets tightly in each hand. I continued down until they were completely gone. I crawled back up and placed a single kiss on his lips. I continued down in a straight line until I placed kisses on each of his hips. I sat up a little and took that time to see how _big_ he actually was. I'm sure a blush crept to my cheeks.

He flipped me over and started to suck on my neck. His hands ran down my sides and over my stomach and finally came to rest on my breasts. As he started to massage I moaned out his name. His hand came down and I felt his fingers are my entrance. I whimpered a little needing him, _now_.

"Patients love, it's a virtue." I growled a little and bit his lip when he kissed me which only caused him to moan my name. I felt his fingers slip in me and I could hold back the moan. He started to pump in and out and gradually added another finger. I could feel myself about to come, "Edward, I'm about…" my orgasm hit me hard and once I regained control I saw Edward withdraw his fingers and lick my juices off his fingers.

When he kissed me I could taste myself on his lips and it somehow turned me on even more. "Edward I need you now!" he nodded his head and I felt his tip at my entrance. He searched my eyes for approval. "Edward, I've waited twenty years for this. Please don't make me wait any longer." I kissed him full on the lips then looked into his eyes. I felt him enter me and it was amazing. He started to gain rhythm and I met his thrust. "Faster!" I moaned out and he complied. Each of us meeting each other's thrusts pleasure began to build within the pit of my stomach all over again. I felt myself about to lose it and I bit down on his neck causing him to go over the edge at the same time as myself. We laid there panting coming down from our highs.

"I can't believe I put that off all this time."

"I know. I mean forty years was hard enough for me, I can't imagine 127!" I laughed breathlessly still trying to catch my breath.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." After a couple minutes I looked at him and saw that glint in his eye. "You wanna go again?"

"Oh hell yes!" I giggled and I flipped him over onto his back. _I _was going to be in charge this time.

A/N: I know it was short. It was my first lemon so tell me what you thought. There will be longer ones in coming chapters. Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
